76th hunger games
by Statsbat
Summary: The rebellion failed and now the games continue. join us for the 76th hunger games.
1. Prologue

"Miss E-Elvven. We h-have the f-final list of tr-tr-tributes. " A young boy stood in the doorway of the head game makers office.

"Brilliant!" Hannah Eleven shouted. As the youngest game maker in the thirteen years, she was the most brutal in her plans for the games this year. With plans that would make even the most cold hearted person's skin crawl.

"So tell me sis what have you got planned for the games this year?" Sara hannahs older sister asked.

"well let's just say, these kids won't know what hit them..."

**District 1-Luxury Items**

Boy: Derrick Drake Deceivon (17)

Girl: Bliss Carew (15)

**District 2-Masonry (and peacekeepers)**

Boy: Macy Freddie Hardy (15)

Girl: Raylin Jesters (14)

**District 3-Technology**

Boy: Bingham Gates (15)

Girl: Rayvinn Ebony Hunter-Chipper (17)

**District 4-Fishing**

Boy: Niall Malik (17)

Girl: Catherine (15)

**District 5-Power**

Boy:Grey Krowt (14)

Girl: Emilia Meadows (12)

**District 6-Medicine**

Boy: Ashton McLeod (12)

Girl: Darcy (17)

**District 7-Lumber**

Boy: Skyler Senclare (14)

Girl: Violet summers (14)

**District 8-Textiles**

Boy: Matthew Jackson (16)

Girl: Elly Thompson (15)

**District 9-Grain**

Boy: Rye Biscuit (14)

Girl: Maxine Colburn (13)

**District 10-Livestock**

Boy: David Wayne Booth (18)

Girl: Tori Ackerman (15)

**District 11-Agriculture**

Boy: Moth Applegate (12)

Girl: Saskia Donovanalia (13)

**District 12-Coal Mining**

Boy: Mason Harding (17)

Girl: Madeline "Maddie" Brooks(16)

**District 13- military**

Boy: Blade Ash (15)

Girl: Amarelli "Ami" Felicia Yearts (16)

Oh my Miss Elven sounds kind doesn't she. Yes she's 17 herself and has an older sister Sara who will play a vital part in this. Hope you enjoy the rest.

**LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!**


	2. D1 the Eagle and the Bumblebee

**Bliss's POV**

My bed seemed even softer than usual this morning. Perhaps it was the fact cutie was screaming that she didn't have enough pancakes on her plate. Or that beauty was messing around our room finishing the yellow and black polka-dot sundress she'd made me. Or perhaps it was the fact I was volunteering today and I wanted to feel normal for a little longer.

Oh.

The reaping's

Ugh.

I rolled over and dragged myself out of bed towards the bathroom. I looked a right mess. After freshening myself up and tying my hair back into my distinct bun with a couple of yellow streaks left hanging (yes I have yellow highlights).

When I'd made sure I looked respectable I headed down to the kitchen where Beauty my twin sister, Cutie and my mother were.

"Thank goodness Bliss, you took you're time. If you'd been any slower, you'd have missed out on the pancakes cutie's nearly finished the whole lot and the honey pot's nearly empty."

"Nah I think I'll just have a slice of bread thanks." I replied smiling to my mother she tries so hard to treat us but I suppose that comes from her not being from Panem, she moved here from another country met our father and had Ash then me and Beauty and then Cutie.

"So can I have your pancakes?" cutie asked me

"Go for them girl. They're all yours." Cutie gave a little victory dance before picking up the rest of the stack and starting a little fight between her and Beauty. I think beauty won.

After finishing my breakfast I headed upstairs to change for the reaping passing my parents room. My father's quite ill at the moment, so I thought I'd check in on him.

He looked like he was sleeping so I left leaving a small gap in the door. When I got to my room I found a small package and a note. I carefully opened the note.

_**To my dearest Bliss!**_

_**How's life in district 1? I hear you're volunteering, so I thought I'd send you a little gift to wish you luck. I know yellows your favourite colour, so I thought this would be perfect.**_

_**Love you sis**_

_**Ash.**_

I opened the package from her only to find a little bumble bee pendant and a pair of earrings. Well I had my token.

**Derricks POV**

I would win.

It's simple really, I would beat them all fight them and kill them and come out on top I would be the ultimate survivor.

"Alright trainings over." Jace boomed out making Vivian and myself jump

"What but we've only just started!" I replied.

"Yeah and you need to eat and get ready for the reaping's, especially if you want to volunteer this year." Vivian stuck her tongue out at me. We've both been training. We don't need to, because Jace has already won the games but it's an honour to win and I don't want Jace to be the famous one any longer.

I walked in and got myself ready, it didn't take long to put the tuxedo on and the studded tie was simple to do. I left before I was lumbered with taking Vivian with me and headed off to the reaping's. On my way there I almost knocked a girl over; she was in a yellow and black dress and had bright yellow streaks in her hair. I mentally nicknamed her Bumblebee.

The square began to fill up and as I nodded to Vivian and Jace I began to worry. What if someone volunteered before I could? No I couldn't think of that now.

The capitol woman finished her speech and headed towards the ball of girls names.

"And our very lucky girl this year is Bliss Carew!"

The Bumblebee girl headed up on to the stage smiling with pleasure. When suddenly another shouted out "I Volunteer and she began to head up towards the stage"

Bumblebee then scowling shouted at this volunteering girl "well I don't care if you're volunteering, because I override your volunteering. You're just trying to steal all the glory." Great the bumblebee's a mental nutcase was the first thought to run through my head.

The capitol woman then headed to the boys names

"And our very lucky male tribute is..." she waited... and waited... and waited when finally it was. "Zaxando faraway"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shouted running through and sending people flying. I smiled to myself. Yes this was turning into a good day.

**Bliss's POV**

The first person to visit me was my mother she was worried and I understood she's never had to go through this she brought me a pair of bumble bee earrings that matched my gifts from Ash and some ginger and lemon oat biscuits she also brought me a pot of clear honey with a few large slices of honeycomb I gave her a large hug and we were still hugging when my sisters came in their comments were short of which from beauty were "Don't die, I need someone to make me look good and Cutie's just not up to it." They left it at that and just left, I waited for a bit and took in the room. There wasn't much considering this was district 1 but it was classic I was in my own world when my father came to see me he told me to be careful, I just nodded. Then he was gone, as quickly as he came.

**Derrick's pov**

Only Vivian came to see me and that was to give me the family token. A golden eagle with rubies for eyes, diamonds for claws, and alternating patterns of sapphires and emeralds along its back and wings inscribing the family motto, "**Vita brevis. Victoria est semper**." In English, "Life is short. Victory is forever." It's a family heirloom, given only to those who volunteer for the games. Father wore it. Jace wore it. I will wear it. Vivian will wear it when she volunteers.

She left pretty quickly saying something about training.

I waited; no one else came to visit. Not even Felix.

_**Hey so sorry it's taken so long to get up, I hope you like and please submit more male tributes! There are still a few spaces left! Also if anyone is willing for their tribute to be bloodbath, that would make my life so much easier! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**_


	3. D2 Excuses for Love

**Raylin's POV**

I was sitting on the roof when the bell rang. I was thinking about bread which was strange, because usually I was thinking about how I was going to get off training during the week. "Great!" i shouted I was going to be late for the reapings and I wasn't even ready, I grabbed hold of the branch and swung down through my bedroom window dragged my mucky jeans off and pulled the red dress Rosalie had leant me. The look was ruined by my vest and sneakers but I didn't have time to worry about them. I rushed out of the door with two minutes to get to the square. As I ran I knocked into Mason, He's my best friend. I've known him since I can remember and we've always stuck together.

"C'mon Mace, were late" i called out to him as loud cheer erupted from the square ahead.

"I'm coming! I nearly lost my shoe" he ran towards me and we headed into the square as the mayor finished his speech. I waved to my cousin in the 17's section as I joined the 14 year olds.

Jessica my next door neighbour whispered into my ear "you took your time. What was it this year? The roof?"

"Yes." I hissed back. I began to search for my brother

"Raylin Jesters"

"GOD DAMN IT" I shouted. Heading up to the stage scowling, I looked toward my brother; he was nodding so I loosened. It wouldn't work but I could only try.

**Macy's POV**

You'd never think it if you looked at me, but I really like her. I mean a Love kind of like. I've known her for years and I've been waiting to tell her and when the reapings were over I'd decided I'd tell her. But no one knows how things will plan out. I certainly didn't.

"Macy. Get here NOW" my Dad shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming" I shivered my dad was a gentle person but his tone at that point was on the verge of scaring you witless

"What is this? He pointed to the washing up

"Um the washing up?"

"Yes and why is it not done?"

"Because I forgot to do it?"

"Finish it now please and don't be late."

He left me with the dishes and headed for the square himself possibly to meet my mother who was finishing setting up for the reapings.

I finished the washing up and went outside to say good bye to our cat she wasn't there so I left and headed off to the reapings. When I met Raylin I hadn't realised what the time was.

"C'mon Mace, were late" she called cheers and claps coming from the square

"I'm coming! I nearly lost my shoe" we ran into the reaping and i joined the crowd silently slipping into the 15 year olds.

"Raylin Jesters" my world froze. Why?

Then I thought this is district two, someone will volunteer. I waited. The crowd waited. Hannah the capitol escort waited. No-one, not a single person.

"Right, now on to the lucky District two boy."

I waited.

"Flint keepers!"

"I VOLUNTEER. I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" everyone turned to look at me, even Raylin looked shocked, she's known me for years, and knows how much I despise the games.

**Raylin's POV**

I sat with my family (minus my father of course) in silence. My mother had bought me her great great grandmother's bracelet. I fiddled with it feeling lonely and knowing Mace would have come to see me had he not volunteered. But why did he? My family stood up and left me only Rosalie stayed.

"Thank god they've gone! I wanted to ask you something Rosie"

"Course anything"

"can you go and find out why he did it... you know volunteer"

"I know why but I won't tell you yet. It's not my place too." And with that she left me. Alone again. Wondering what she knew that I didn't.

**Macy's PO****V**

I volunteered. I can't quite believe it. I never wanted too, but the capitol gave me no choice. They picked Raylin out of all the god damn names they could have picked from district two, they picked her. And no one volunteered. Oh why does love trump all?

**so here is D2! I hope you like! please review as you get sponsor points for reviews and they make me happy! and happy writers means more chapters and more chapters means happy readers! XD**


	4. D3 Royalty and Nobodies

**Rayvinns POV**

"_Of all the money e'er I had,  
I spent it in good company.  
And all the harm I've ever done,  
Alas! it was to none but me.  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To mem'ry now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all._

_Oh, all the comrades e'er I had,  
They're sorry for my going away,  
And all the sweethearts e'er I had,  
They'd wish me one more day to stay,  
But since it falls unto my lot,  
That I should rise and you should not,  
I gently rise and softly call,  
Good night and joy be with you all._

_If I had money enough to spend,  
And leisure time to sit awhile,  
There is a fair maid in this town,  
That sorely has my heart beguiled.  
Her rosy cheeks and ruby lips,  
I own she has my heart in thrall,  
Then fill to me the parting glass,  
Good night and joy be with you all."_

Claps erupted around my room as the last chord played. I opened my eyes stood and bowed to the wall. I then heard the door slam which woke me from the beautiful daydream I'd been having.

"So you've finally finished that racket." Olga my stepmother sneered. I kept a straight face. "Oh I'm sorry did that upset the little baby well we can't have that now cans we? Oh I know how about this?" and she leant forward taking her hand from behind and she sent my harp strings flying in all directions I grabbed hold of her by the neck and began to drag her down screaming "WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

I was pulled off her by my sister who dragged me out of the house and said now get to the reapings you half-wit before she does anything else to get you started.

I headed off my head realing with ways of getting the evil witch back. They say fairytales aren't true. Mine is. I mean I've got the beautiful mother who passed away only to be replaced by the evil step mother who hides the evil side to her from the father. That means I'm the princess. Hmm. I feel like one in this dress. It was my mothers.

**Binghams POV**

"Chip SHURUP!" erupted from my brothers room

I am Bingham Gates aged 15 and I'm a nobody. Alright, I'm somebody but I have no friends which pretty much classes me as a nobody. I have two brothers Chip and Mac, who turned 12 yesterday. They were excited as hell but no one else was, 'specially not me. being 12 means only one thing... the reaping.

HELL THE REAPING! I rushed around frantically getting ready, grabbed Chip under one arm and Mac under the other and rushed out the door shouting,

"I've got the twins I'll see you later guys!"

I may hate the reapings but there is one thing, I do like to see who's picked, call it rubbernecking if you wish but is an old pastime, seeing as I'll never be reaped myself, I'm a nobody, nobody's don't get reaped... do they?

We got there with plenty of time to spare, I signed us in and said my parents would be along in a while before sending the twins off to see their friends and I joined the 15 year olds, I'm one of the taller boys in my age group and that usually means I stand out like a sore thumb. I looked around the early comers in the girls section, there was a 17 year old who also stood out, but not like how I do, she stood out because she was beautiful, her purple dress made the surrounding around her look dull and grey and the light of the world emanated from her. I'll stop there, I'm beginning to sound like a somebody.

The square soon began to fill and before long she was hidden from me and the world returned to the dull colours from before.

**Rayvinn's POV**

The square soon began to fill and it wasn't long before my stepmother turned up in my mothers' green dress. I was going to kill her after the reapings were over, I don't care if the peacekeepers kill me, at least I will be with, my mother again, my sweet caring mother.

"Rayvinn Ebony Hunter-Chipper" I span around, they'd just called my name out, my god damn unlucky name. Well at least death was virtually guaranteed.

I waited looking around the girls for a volunteer no-one, only my stepmother was smiling, well sneering to be truthful.

I waited for the boys to be called

"BINGHAM GATES"

A tall boy began trudging up to the stage he looked desolate, like all life had left him; well at least I wasn't alone in the arena of death.

**Binghams POV**

My brothers came and my parents came, dad gave me a microchip that had been adapted to hang on a chain, he didn't tell me what was on it just that if he needed help, it would be there. They left quickly muttering away to themselves leaving me and myself alone. I waited for anymore visitors and it wasn't until I was about to give up hope did I get one.

"Look after her."

"WHA?" I span round to find Giliian Serio Monasque Rio at the door of the room.

"Look after Rayvinn, If you don't, I'll personally make sure you die a horrible death."

"Fine, I wasn't planning on coming out alive anyway."

He nodded stared at me for a while as if he could see into my soul and tell if I was lying I stared back.

**Rayvinn's POV**

"Oh Rayvinn, We'll miss you won't we Olga?"

"Of course we will and her beautiful singing and harp playing why life won't be the same without you" with that my stepmother leant forward and whispered into my ear "Oh no life will be so much better." I could tell she was sneering and then she straightened up and left with my father and sister following like puppy dogs.

When Gillan entered I felt like murder, he calmed me down and told me he'd be supporting me all the way and he'd be waiting for me to get back. I cried of course, who wouldn't when all you've ever loved in life is taken from you in a few hours.

**District four reapings are now being written! if I could have a few more people vote for my Charachter Cassandra on thequeenofok's profile, you'll get 10 points, (tell me though cos I'm not phycic and I Can't see who's voted, I'll love you forever if you do) also please review cos more reviews = quicker updates!**


	5. D4 Penguin flavoured Sushi

**Catherine's POV**

"SERVICE!" the sushi cafe was packed with people waiting for the reapings.

"Catherine, what are you still doing here?"

"Um... working?"

"You need to get ready for the reapings!"

"At least let me finish this order!"

"Fine. Then you get yourself upstairs and change."

"Fine." I sighed I've hated the games since I can remember, and I've always loved working in the sushi cafe. My dad set it up for me so that when I'm older I have something to do. It keeps me alive; you never know when the sharks will come out.

"Knock, knock!"

"Oh hey, Nathan! Is that this morning's delivery?"

"Yep... um, Catherine why aren't you ready?"

"I'm just finishing this, and then I'll change."

"Fine..."

I finished the dish with a "SERVICE!" and ran upstairs to get ready. When I got back downstairs, the cafe was packed and I felt really guilty for leaving my dad and the rest of the staff (of which there is only 4 of us, me, my dad, Janine and Frances).

We left through the front door of the cafe and were met by the celebrations of district four. Wow, who would've guessed it was this popular in any district? Then I thought, 'oh yeah career district, that would be why.'

**Niall's POV****  
**  
"PAHAHAHAHA!" we fell into fits of laughter as I cracked another joke, worse than before but according to my mates still hilarious.

"Niall, what's a penguin?" Orla piped up, we'd been on our way to the reapings, it was Orla's first because she'd broken her leg and arm the morning of them last year and was unfit to be at the reapings. They didn't call her name out thankfully.

"Um, I'm not sure ask dad." She nodded and left it at that, she's smart for her age.

I left Orla with some friends of hers and followed my mates to the '17 year olds' section. Zayn lead the way followed by Louis, Harry, Liam and then myself. We listened to the awful speech and waited for the girls to be reaped.

"HANNAH ABBOT" everyone stopped and waited then began laughing (Hannah Abbot died in the games last year she was our female tribute) as the capitol woman called another name. "CATHERINE R..." we lost her there as the microphone cut out. But a young girl I recognised from the sushi cafe on the other side of the square was unwillingly led to the stage.

The capitol woman asked for volunteers, none. Not one, nada, nil. Poor girl.

Then came the boy's names. I crossed my fingers in desperation. No use, why did I even bother.

**Catherine's POV**

They called my name. MY NAME! And no one volunteered. I was up on the stage thinking, come on career girls volunteer for me. I looked around eyes pleading. Please someone. No one. Jeez, I'm such a loser. The boys were pretty much the same; a boy called Niall Malik was reaped no-one volunteered, and he had a breakdown. Great.

My family visited and everything went past in a breeze my brother gave me his chain necklace, which made me feel better. Nathan visited but it was pretty awful and he left quickly obviously freaked out.

**Niall's POV**

"I'll miss you Niall."

"I'll miss you too Orla."

"Here take this." she held out the blue thread bracelet, it had been made for her when she was born, and it's her most precious possession. I tried to push it away knowing I would lose it.

"Please," she pleaded giving me her puppy eyes. "You can wear it as your token."  
They left me alone again. Gone. Alone. This isn't like me at all.

* * *

So here is the 4th reaping, I will try and be quicker and Thanks to my sister (Mai Ascot) I now have a Beta, so there should be fewer mistakes (we hope). Please review and keep thinking about who you would like an alliance with.


	6. D5 the Owl and the Pussycat

**Emilia's POV - The reaping**

"Breathe." I tell myself under my breath "they didn't call your name Emilia, I'm sure they've made a mistake". I paused and began walking toward the stage. "Hell the capitol don't make mistakes, only us the unworthy". I chuckled. "Make mistakes" as I forced myself toward the stage I knew the routine, girl, stage, boy, stage, justice building, capitol, and death. I had a bright but short future ahead of me.

**Gray's POV - The reaping**

Emilia! She's Sammy's sister, Sammy's my sister's best friend! Great!

The capitol guy's voice rang out through the square, "Any volunteers?" no one, even Mariella was shuffling her shoes around in the dirt. We waited for an age before the capitol guy said "no volunteers, I'm ashamed of you district 5, I'd have thought someone would want the glory. Never mind on to the boys" I crossed my fingers in desperation but the odds were not in my favour.

"GREY KROWT!"

God damn it!

I was lead onto the stage and presented like an animal at market.

**Emilia's POV – flashback to that morning**

I was tired, it was a Saturday and on Saturdays i always have a lie in, no school, no work just the warmth of my covers.

"Emilia is you ready yet?" My mother's voice echoed through the house

"Mmmmmmo" I mumbled half asleep

"Come on up, up, you can't stay in bed all day you need to get ready for the reapings" my mother pulled me out of bed shoved a slice of bread in my hand and dragged me to the bathroom. My brain was still asleep as she attacked my knotted mass of hair and it was only when my mother began to mutter "she's going to be late it's her first reaping and she's going to be late!" oh Hell, I'd completely forgotten, the reapings, I crammed the bread into my mouth and stood up knocking my mother backwards.

"Sorry Mama I..."

"It's alright now hurry your hairs a mess but it will do, look I cleaned your hair band! And your boots are by the door." I ran around the house hastily getting ready. I rushed out of the door as the bell went signifying the reapings were about to begin. I ran as fast as I could and made it into my section as the girls name was about to be called.

"Emilia Meadows"

Hell.

**Gray's POV – flashback to that morning**

"Mornin' Gray!"

"Morning Sammy, how's Emilia?"

"Still in bed what do you expect?"

"Right can't blame her to be honest, you here to see mariella?"

"Yeah"

"She's out back in the garden with the goat"

"Thanks grey! Hey nice bracelet!" she left through the back only to pop her head back in and say "May the odds be forever in your favour"

"Right back at ya Sammy!" I smiled hoping the odds were in my favour.

I headed out of the door shouting bye to everyone only to have a chorus reply "BYE GREY!"

I went the long way round to the reaping and found a pile of rotting meat. In a bag. I grabbed the bag and headed toward my favourite spot in the district

"Hannah?" I waved the bag around catching a whiff of the meat as I went. I wanted to gag but I held it. Then a small kitten came out, with a leather bracelet as a collar. "Hannah! Here I brought some dinner for you!" I emptied the bag and let Hannah do the rest; she ran in and began devouring the meat. I smiled. Suddenly she stopped and bounded over to me and she began to purr. I smiled. I loved Hannah.

"I have to go Hannah, and I'll come back later. Little did I know that I wouldn't be returning?"

**Emilia's POV – the justice building**

"I know how much you love owls so; here is a gift for you! I hope you like it! I made it myself!"

"It's gorgeous! It must have taken you hours! Thanks so much Zoe!" Zoe left after wishing me luck, both of us knowing full well that I was most likely not retuning.

Then Sammy and my parents came in. "Oh Emilia! I love you so much!" Sammy began to break down into a heap.

Father then began to sing my favorite lullaby. It was the first time i'd heard him sing in ages and i was beautiful, it was like his voice was the only sound in the world.

_The Owl and the Pussy-cat went to sea_  
_In a beautiful pea green boat,_  
_They took some honey, and plenty of money,_  
_Wrapped up in a five pound note._  
_The Owl looked up to the stars above,_  
_And sang to a small guitar,_  
_'O lovely Pussy! O Pussy my love,_  
_What a beautiful Pussy you are,_  
_You are,_  
_You are!_  
_What a beautiful Pussy you are!'_

_Pussy said to the Owl, 'You elegant fowl!_  
_How charmingly sweet you sing!_  
_O let us be married! too long we have tarried:_  
_But what shall we do for a ring?'_  
_They sailed away, for a year and a day,_  
_To the land where the Bong-tree grows_  
_And there in a wood a Piggy-wig stood_  
_With a ring at the end of his nose,_  
_His nose,_  
_His nose,_  
_With a ring at the end of his nose._

_'Dear pig, are you willing to sell for one shilling_  
_Your ring?' Said the Piggy, 'I will.'_  
_So they took it away, and were married next day_  
_By the Turkey who lives on the hill._  
_They dined on mince, and slices of quince,_  
_Which they ate with a runcible spoon;_  
_And hand in hand, on the edge of the sand,_  
_They danced by the light of the moon,_  
_The moon,_  
_The moon,_  
_They danced by the light of the moon._

* * *

**Yay I hope you like district 5, please review and keep thinking about your alliances! xxStatsbatxx **

**p.s. if this chapter confuses you, because the orders different, I'm sorry. i've tried to make it easier by putting the point they are at when I say who's POV it is.**


	7. D6 War and Peace

**Darcy's POV**

I hate the games, I hate the capitol, and I particularly hate my life, I live with my mother and I hardly see her. I never knew my father, he left before I was born and my mother's not seen him since. As I made my way to the reapings, I thought back to the year before, I had a friend, her name was Lila, I was reaped Lila volunteered, I asked her what had been running through her head at that point, all she said to me was. "You'd die if you did the games this year." She was blind so she couldn't see, but what she lacked in sight, she made up in fighting skills; she made it all the way to the final two before the other tribute a boy from district 2 jumped on top of her. He spilt her skull with a mace. I've kept to myself since then. Both Lila and I were oddballs in our district; we had our own little oddball community.

I can't help but think of Lila today, it's a year since I last spoke to her. I'm stronger now though, I'll get through this.

When I got to the reapings, i was feeling a little depressed thinking about Lila, of which I'd do anyway but more so today. On my way I bumped into a 12 year old, a twelve year old and not just any 12 year old, but Ashton McLeod, he's got to be one of the most popular kids in district 6! And I just knocked him over. I think I might volunteer today just to save myself. Then again, that means I've got to go to the capitol, I have the slightest inkling that anything that could happen to me in this district would be better than facing some capitol idiot and trying to win sponsors. At least I'm with my mother here.

**Ashton's POV**

"See you later people!" I shouted as I ran out of my house to go to the reapings with Gulia and Joseph my two best friends.

"Bye-bye Ashie!" Cody cried from the doorstep, he's my three year old brother and I adore him, unfortunately, so does my Aunt. But I always think of myself as the better of the two seeing as Cody's first word was Ashie, I can't get him to say Ashton, so Ashie's stuck.

"Bye Cody be a good boy for Aunt, Ugh, Polly, and I'll see you later!" I called from the gate.

Gulia and Joseph were there, betting on whose name I'd say first, seeing as Joseph was adamant it would be his name I said... "Heya guys hey nice dress Gulia!"

Gulia smiled at me and said to Joseph "I do believe I win the bet which means you owe me two of the best steaks from your father and a loaf of fresh white bread."

"Betting again?" I asked. They nodded in reply.

"Shall we be off then?" Joseph asked.

As we got closer to the square, a girl of about 17 knocked me into a patch of mud, luckily I was wearing my black Hoodie so it didn't show up, plus, it was a dry patch, i tried to apologise but she hurried off.

"Well that was rude" said Gulia as they helped me up.

"No it was my fault, I'm sure of it."

**Darcy's POV**

I tried to enjoy it but I couldn't help mocking the stupid capitol escort, Hillary she said her name was, she was a new escort and looked shy and naive but when she got to the "And may the odds be forever in your favour!" she was sounding like they all do, over confident and oh so high and mighty.

Then the names were called out. I looked over at my mother as they lead me onto the stage when I saw my mother; I had to look away again. They asked for volunteers, no one, I can't blame then really, Lila died last year, when I should have. I just know that when it happens, it will be quick and you'll never know it happened. And I'll see Lila again, which I want more than anything in the world.

**Ashton's POV**

"Ashton McLeod"

Oh god. He just called my name out. As I was lead to the stage, i looked over the sea of heads, when I found them I saw Cody beaming at me. I whispered to myself I'll win for you Cody. When they came to visit, they didn't stay long, because they were all getting depressed and Cody doesn't understand the games yet. I felt more alone than ever before, even Gulia and Joseph didn't know what to say to me. It wasn't until Skylar came to visit me did I feel less alone, I've always had a crush on her and I wasn't sure how to tell her until it came out. "I Love you Skylar." I felt so stupid. She left as quickly as she came but not before she gave me her silver teardrop on a chain.

"As a token. For me..." That's all she said. Then she was gone. The only proof she had been there was the chain around my neck.

**Darcy's POV **

My mother stayed the whole time with me. Going through strategies I could use in the arena.

"Now Darcy what had we discussed?"

"I have two options, get in with the careers and poison them all before they kill me or wait it out hiding until there are only a few left. Then hunt them down and kill them."

"Exactly, keep thinking like that and you'll win for sure."

"Yeah sure..." i looked at my mother.

"Darcy i want you to have this."

"But that was your mothers ring! I'll lose it; you know what I'm like!"

"That's why I found this bracelet, now you can't lose it and you can wear it round your ankle so it won't get in your way. Its a peace bracelet." She replied determined that I take it. I was surprised, so surprised, that I hugged her. "what did I tell you about showing them emotions?" she laughed and hugged me back so tight that I thought she'd crush me but I didn't want her to stop knowing that this was most likely the last time I'd see her. Well i had 1 in 24 chance of coming home but I doubted that would even happen.


	8. D7 of Purple Pine

**Skyler's POV**

"TIMBER!" A girl in a nearby tree called out. I soon realised that she was directing it at me as it missed me by an inch.

"Did you not hear me?"

"What?" I span around finding the girl standing next to me. Holding out a slice of pine wood for me to chew.

"I called out timber you didn't move so I assume you didn't hear me. Perhaps I should have called a bit louder I'm very sorry."

"It's Ok Violet, calm down, look not a scratch on me." I said spinning around to show her.

"But I was so worried that it might have hurt you."

"Violet, I'm fine."I stopped her.

"Alright, but good luck later." She called running off leaving me alone in the trees of district 7.

"Yeah" I whispered "and may the odds be in your favour as well Violet Summers."

**Violet's POV**

I ran home after work to get changed, throwing my scraggy old trousers onto a pile of other clothes that either needed washing or darning. My mother was nowhere to be found and my father would still be working. Any workers under 18 were required to finish early in order for them to be on time to the reapings. Ugh I hate the reapings, one of my friends Amazonia loves the capitol people, sometimes I tease her to volunteer and then she could win the games and perhaps even live in the capitol. She knows she'd never win, so it's kind of a mean thing to do and I always apologise afterwards. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Amazonia recently at all. I do hope she's ok.

I quickly changed into a purple tank-top with a matching skirt that If I used my sisters belt looked like a dress. So I ran to Celia's room knocked and entered finding a note on the bed.

_Dear Violet and Cloud_

_So long as you don't touch my green sun dress and matching sandals, you can borrow any of my clothes. Except my favourite hair clips. No one's allowed to touch any of them._

_Love Celia_

I took Celia on her word and found her thick black belt. Hooking it around so that I looked like I was wearing a dress. I looked at the small clock on the wall. Five minutes. Great, I'm going to be late.

I ran out of the door and headed for the square. Thankfully, we only live a couple of minutes away from the square, so I made it with time to spare.

**Skyler's POV**

"Happy hunger games all you lucky boys and girls!" called the capitol woman in a hideous lime green dress with bright pink hair.

I whispered "yeah real happy!" This got a few sniggers.

Then we waited, it would be the girls called out first.

"Violet Summers"

Oh Hell.

I'm stuffed.

**Violet's POV**

They called my name. For Hells sake, they called my name. And neither of my games eligible sisters could even volunteer for me. I'm two years younger than Celia and four years younger than Cloud. And neither could die to save me. For pity's sake, I'm a damn 14 year old. 14. That's younger than the winners two years ago. Although we're forbidden to talk about them, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are inspirational, had the plan worked, Snow wouldn't still be here, and the games would have ended. But no I'm stuck fighting for my life.

Anyway, when they called my name, I reluctantly dragged myself to the stage and I don't remember much else. Oh yeah Skyler was called and he was not happy. Had a right fit. Nearly collapsed on the stage. I literally had to hold him up when we shook hands.

We were led to separate rooms in the justice building, which is currently being held up with wooden struts and ropes, while they rebuild it.

**Skyler's POV**

The odds are not in my favour. One of my friends came to visit me and carried a small pouch with pine needles in it. "To remind you of home." he said.

"Thanks" he could see I was down cast and promptly left, my parents didn't visit. So I fiddled with my jacket which was getting old, and had a few threads fraying.

I do hope Violets Ok; she looked about as shocked as me when her name was called.

**Violet's POV**

"Vi... I... I mean us... I'm sorry." Neither of my sisters knew what to say, and they kept just repeating themselves. Sorry, sorry, sorry.

"Stop it. You're too emotional normally, I don't need slobber and tears over me, when I'm about to go off to the capitol with a chance in 26 I'll return." I said trying to get them to laugh only making them cry harder.

After that I gave up, and just ignored them, looking out the window towards the forest I was helping to cut trees down in earlier. At that moment, my mother and father entered.

"Violet, we love you. And bought you this." She said handing me a purple pendant on a silver chain.

"Thanks." I replied falling back into my secluded mood where no matter what, I was always somewhere else.

They eventually left me, still thinking about that morning.


End file.
